Call me maybe?
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me, maybe? -A song fic related story-


**LOL! I love this song XP**

* * *

**Call Me Maybe?**

**Prologue**

* * *

Juvia Lockser walked into the newly opened mall with her friends.

There was a fountain at the entrance, shops filled with endless supplies of clothes, restaurants, an arcade, a movie theater, bookstores, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera and all those other things malls have.

"Everything's new!" Lucy Heartfilia chimed, twirling her high heels on the marble floor.

"You don't say?" Juvia spoke sarcastically. Meme center, it does that to you.

Levy McGarden laughed as Lucy swatted Juvia's arm. "Shut up!"

"Where do you girls want to go first?" Erza Scarlet questioned.

"Can we shop for books first?" Levy asked back. Answering questions with other questions so original!

"I second that!" Lucy beamed, raising her hand and looking supportive.

The mall had been opened just a month ago but with all the school work the girls had, they were force to stay indoors, crammed with homework and assignments. Finally, spring break arrived!

Juvia shook her head, her curly wavy hair tickled as they brushed her shoulders. "I heard there's a famous café here. I'm going to go get a smoothie."

"Me too." The scarlet-headed woman smiled. "I heard they served the most delicious strawberry cake ever made."

"It's 2 against 2." Levy pouted. Then the petite girl struck an idea. "How about we split up? Lu-Chan and I can go to the bookstore while you, Erza-San, and Ju-Chan go to the café?"

Erza nodded, approved, happy that she didn't have to wait for her cake. "We'll met back in front of the fountain at the entrance in an hour."

"Okay," the blonde grabbed the short bookworm and waved off, heading to the nearest bookstore.

Juvia tucked a lock behind her ear. "Shall we go, Erza-San?"

"Yes," Erza turned, dodging the people walking her way as she paced to the café.

"Ah," Juvia gasped. "Wait, Erza-San!"

* * *

The café Juvia and Erza hung out was a cute, well kept eatery. They served beautifully decorated pastries, bright coloured smoothies with funny names and foreign teas made of herbs that were unknown to most of them. The café was close to the garden that was in full bloom.

Juvia sipped on her Blueberry Blast happily as Erza munched on her 3rd piece of cake.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Juvia cooed. "I'm so glad we decided to eat outside."

"Me too," Erza drank her earl tea. Tea goes great with cake!

The blue skies never looked bluer as clouds drifted all puffed up and fluffy. The smell of spring was in the air!

"Oh look, there's a wishing well." Erza pointed at a well with her manicured index finger.

"Really?" Juvia craned her head to look at it. She had never made a wish before. "I'm going to make a wish." She stood up with her smoothie in one hand as the other supported her and pushed the table away only for Erza to grab onto Juvia's sleeve.

"Hold your horses, you're not allowed to bring food and drinks in there."

The bluenette surrendered and slump back into her chair. She slurped her smoothie until she was sucking nothing but air in the plastic cup. "I'm heading off now." Juvia told and dusted invisible dirt off her blue dress.

"Be back soon, we have to meet Lucy and Levy in 15 minutes."

"Alright," Juvia responded, opening the gate that lead to the garden behind the café.

* * *

Juvia strolled through the garden, passing by bright flowers blooming along the nicely kept short grass. Strong aromas of roses and buttercups lingered through air, they smelled sweet and refreshing. The tall trees shaded her as she paced down the bricked floor. Finally she reached the enchanted wishing well.

Juvia dug through her messenger bag for her purse. She caught sight of her floral pattern wallet and brought it out. She needed pennies and dimes to spare.

"Change. Change. Come on, spare change!" Juvia chanted, unzipping her purse.

"Oi, you dumbass! Quit fooling around!" the bluenette heard someone curse.

She rolled her eyes. _"People need to control their language!"_

Juvia dropped a penny and closed her eyes. "I wish-" but Juvia was cut short by a loud exclamation.

She looked up to tell that person straight on that he was disturbing her and she couldn't make a wish in peace only to stop.

Holy _Mavis_.

Juvia's jaw dropped a mile as she stared at the man who cursed early.

He

Was

Gorgeous!

He had ink black hair spiked up, dark blue eyes, a tan complexion and a scar above his forehead. He was dressed in a white blank T-shirt that hardly covered up his muscles and ripped jeans.

Wow, he was a hunk.

Juvia blushed and gazed back at the wishing well. _"Stop it, Juvia! You're embarrassing yourself!"_

She sigh and bit her lip. "I wish-" She stopped and looked at the handsome man again.

Dear lord!

He was laughing with his friends now.

Oh, so dreamy! That cute smile of his!

Juvia could have stare at him all day if her purse hadn't suddenly decided to commit suicide by jumping into the wishing well, drowning itself as it landed on the surface of the water with a _plop!_

"MY PURSE!" the bluenette gasped.

Juvia was half hoping that the raven-headed man would help her with this issue but instead he stared at her for a moment then paid her no attention and walked away with his friends.

* * *

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

* * *

"Juvia, where have you been? You're late." Erza snapped, her scarlet red pony tail flickered like fire. "You spent half an hour there. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry," Juvia mumbled but it was deaf to Erza's ears.

"I called you 16 times and texted you 23 times. You didn't answer any of them." Erza continued. "I thought you were kidnapped."

"I- I'm sorry. I dropped my purse and-"

Lucy cut Juvia's speech. "You dropped your purse? Is it lost? Do you have it with you?"

"Erm … Yes. No. No." The bluenette said.

"What do you mean it's not lost but you don't have it?" Levy questioned again. "That makes no sense."

"I dropped it down the wishing well so it's not lost but I don't have it since it's swimming in the well now."

Erza sigh. "How in the world did you drop your purse down a wishing well?"

Juvia blushed miserably. "W-Well, you see, I- I was staring at this guy then it just slipped and … so … yeah …"

"Don't you _'So yeah'_ me. I can't believe you sank your purse for some guy." Erza scolded, rubbing her temples.

"Do you even know this dude?" Lucy raised a brow.

"No but he was so handsome!" Juvia cried. "I couldn't help but stare at him! One minute I was wishing for something then poof, he came cur- I mean, waltzing around then I just dropped my purse."

"Was he that hot?" Levy questioned.

"Did you give him your number?" Lucy suddenly seem interested. "Oh forget that, did you get _his_ number?"

"Girls!" Erza thundered.

Lucy winced as Levy apologized. "Sorry,"

"Sorry Erza-San but yes, no and _NO_!" Juvia blurted out. "What was I going to say? We just met!"

* * *

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

* * *

**Please correct my grammar and spelling errors! Thanks!**

**Urgh! I keep writing new stories but never updating and only starting with new ones XP  
**

**I will update but I dunno when cause I have another 2 unwritten stories, 4 stories to update and a requested story that I was paid through DeviantArt! I love points!  
**


End file.
